Merry Christmas, Pansy!
by kalsmalfoy
Summary: Pansy has a 'new colored' sweater that EVERYONE notices, and earns Blaise 50 galleons, Pansy a memory she'll NEVER forget, and Draco almost dead. BZ/PP some DM/HG. and yeah. This summary sucks. I know. so... R&R please!


aki ng namang na darama

_Kiko: OK, so I was bored after I made the songfic. So, I made this instead! Hope you like this! Note: Blaise/Pansy pairing is observed, some Draco/Hermione but mostly Blaise/Pansy._

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE. ALTHOUGH, I WISH I OWNED DRACO xD.**

**Merry Christmas, Pansy!**

**By: Dramione1337**

It was a wonderful Christmas morning, and at least, 20 or so Slytherins decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. One of them included Pansy Parkinson.

She went down from the Girls' dormitories and saw Blaise Zabini curled up in one of the couches. There was a book covering his face("_Typical_" she thought), and spit coming out from his mouth. She was tempted to wake him up by throwing cold water at him, but decided against it, in the _'Spirit of Christmas'_. She was wearing a very Slytherin ensemble: a Silver-colored shirt, a checkered skirt of Green and silver (with red linings), and a green sweater that says '**FUTURE MRS. MALFOY**' with tiny hearts on it.

'_Everyone's gonna notice this'_ she thought (_Kiko: WOW! She used her brain twice in a day! –claps for Pansy- ) Not to offend the Pansy fans out there. I just imagined her as a mindless zombie idiot o.0) _and indeed, EVERYONE noticed. Even some of the teachers noticed! One in particular, was a very funny one.

On her way to the Great Hall, she bumped into non other than Snape, the Potions Master.

"Ms. Parkinson," he called out. She turned to face him and said "Yes Professor?" in an innocent tone (_Kiko: -gags- that was hard to type xD)_

Snape, I mean, _ Professor _ Snape looked at what she was wearing to _comment_.

"Never mind." He said, turning on his heel, and walking opposite Pansy's direction, with the hem of his robes brushing against the floor. She rolled her eyes and _strutted_ for the Great Hall.

Pansy was proudly, holding her head up high as she _strutted_ to the Great Hall.

When she entered, she immediately scanned the Hall with any signs of Platinum-blond hair at the Slytherin table.

When she spotted some, she practically ran towards him. Draco Malfoy.

"DRAKKKIEEEEE!!" she shrieked as she neared him

Draco let out a sigh, evidently was covering his ears, knowing that she had came in, whilst eating his piece of toast. This went on for over a month. "What is it now, Pansy?" he asked flatly.

"Notice my new sweater?" she answered his question with a question of her own.

He looked at what she was wearing.

"You know, Pans, _changing _the color of your clothes _**does not**_ refer to as _'new'_." He replied. "And, I've told you a hundred times! **I'm dating Hermione!**" he exclaimed after reading the words on her sweater,** again**.

"What do you see in that filthy, little mud—"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE OR YOU'LL DIE SAYING IT!" he threatened.

"Ugh!" she sighed loudly, sitting in the seat next to Draco, and propping her head on her arms.

Draco continued eating.

After breakfast, she went outside, showing off her '_new colored_' jacket to **EVERYONE** at Hogwarts. One moment, she got into Hermione's face, that she, Hermione, sent a non-verbal spell at Pansy, which sent her flying until she hit the nearest barricade to stop her, which was an oddly shaped rock formation with jagged edges (_Kiko: I love to torture her. SUE ME!)_.

She didn't know who casted it, so she went to the tree that Draco and Blaise are usually found, perched on top of it.

They were whispering something to each other and turned to see Pansy coming towards them. A smirk appeared on Draco's face and whispered to Blaise some more.

As Pansy drew nearer, Blaise jumped off the tree and "_casually_' ran towards Pansy, who was smirking. She saw Draco calling out Hermione up to him, as he struggled to stay put on the tree, as he was sniggering uncontrollably.

When they were face-to-face, Blaise said "Merry Christmas, Pans!"

Blaise looked back at Draco who gave him a thumbs up and he grabbed Pansy's shoulders.

"Sorry for this" he said with a smile and kissed her square on the lips.

"EWWWWWW!" she let out a shriek.

"BLAISE ZABINI! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a handful of glistening solid gold galleons. "For 50 galleons."

"And it was worth it too!" Hermione yelled as she helped Draco on his feet, who apparently, fell of the tree, who was laughing so hard, he could die, laughing.

Pansy was still fuming when she stomped back in the castle.

Blaise ran back to the tree. "That was bloody brilliant, Blaise!" Hermione commented.

"That should get her off my hair for say," Draco started as he _tried_ to control his laughter

"… Tomorrow?"

-END-

_Kiko: _ _I'm being very mean to Pansy right now. Again,__** if**__ there are any, Pansy lovers out there, sorry. _


End file.
